Visible In His Eyes and Warm In His Arms
by Officer Stoli
Summary: Jack wants a friend, but he gets more then that when he meets a boy named Hiccup. Rated T for now.
1. Meeting A Freckled Face Cutie

Jack was lying around in a basin. He didn't want it snow yet. He was enjoying the green grass for once. It was one of those days that Jack really wanted a friend. Someone who can see him. Make him feel, well, not so lonely.

When Jack said 'friend', he didn't mean a scary black dragon to appear out of nowhere.

"What the-?!" Jack flew back, falling on his ass. The dragon got closer to Jack; sniffing him. He nuzzled his head into Jack's shoulder.

_Can this dragon see me?_

Jack patted the dragon's head; feeling the fear in him disappear. Jack laughed and smiled. The dragon seemed to smile back at Jack.

"Toothless!"

_Was the dragon's name Toothless?_

The dragon ran off into the direction of the voice. Jack got up and followed Toothless. He found Toothless in front of a boy. Probably around 15-16 years old. Face covered in freckles and brown hair. Well, there goes Jack's fun with the dragon. Jack turned and went to walk off, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Hey!" It was the boy shouting. Jack kept walking, knowing the boy wasn't talking to him. "I'm talking to you!" The boy started running in Jack's direction. Jack turned, to see the boy a little out of breathe and staring right at him.

_Wait a second…_

"You can see me?" Jack said kind of fast. Who could blame him? He was excited. The boy stared at him weirdly. Finally, he gave Jack a smile.

_So cute!_

_Wait. What?_

"Uh, yeah," he laughed. Jack looked behind him and all around to find that no one else was here. "There's no one else here," the boy chirped up.

"Oh, uh, sorry, people can't really see me. You're the first."

"What do you mean people can't see you?"

"Well, I don't really know." There was some silence.

"My name is Hiccup." The boy held out a hand for Jack to shake.

"Jack," he replied. He shook Hiccup's hand.

_Wow. His hands are really warm. God! Stop being so weird, Jack!_

Hiccup studied Jack. Noting he had no shoes, white hair, piercing blue eyes, pale white skin, and smooth large hands. Altogether, a really attractive boy


	2. A Friend, A Dragon, and A Girl

"So Jack, why don't you wear shoes?"

_Oh yeah I'm just the SPIRIT OF FUN AND WINTER. YOU KNOW? How do I even explain this to him? I can't lie to him. He's the only person that can see me so…_

"I'm Jack Frost. The guy who goes around and makes it snow and stuff… The snow feels nice to me…?" It kind of came out as a question. Jack got a little self-conscious. He looked to the ground; waiting for an answer. That's when Hiccup giggled.

_Gosh, he's really cute. _

"Alright Jack Frost, nice to meet you," Jack smiled. Toothless walked up by Hiccup. He patted the dragon's head with a "Hey, buddy".

"Nice to meet you too." There was some silence as Hiccup patted the dragon. "Hiccup?" Jack's head was facing towards the ground as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Hm?"

"I'm bad with talking to people… but I'd like us to be friends," it came out kind of quiet, but Hiccup heard it.

"I'd love to be friends. I think Toothless would to be friends with you too." The black dragon licked Jack's face. "He usually doesn't warm up to people so quickly. Guess you're special."

It made Jack want to blush. The moment was ruined when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Hiccup!" it was a girl's voice. It was stern and a little harsh, but feminine. It made Jack and Toothless flinch. A girl came running up to Hiccup.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked Hiccup.

"I was just talking to…" Hiccup looked a Jack.

"She can't see me."

"… Talking to Toothless," Hiccup explained.

"Well stop messing around. We have to go to training!" she half yelled. "You don't have time for silly games."

_She's kind of mean to Hiccup…_

"Yeah, I was just…" Hiccup looked at me.

"I'll just tag along," I smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going," Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless and started walking. The girl right next to him. Kind of too close to him. It bothered Jack a little, but he followed them.


	3. Taking Flight

Apparently the girl's name is Astrid. Jack didn't really like her. She gave off a vibe that he didn't like. Clingy, bitchy, always mad, like… like an overprotective girlfriend. Was she Hiccup's girlfriend? It made Jack feel a small pain in his heart. Like when he first became invisible. Jack shook his head. Trying to shake of the feeling. He had a friend! Two if you count Toothless. Why should be ruin that for him? Jack, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless all ended in a caged arena. It was full of dragons and some other people. All them training there dragons, Jack guessed. Either Toothless was lazy or he already knew all of this because he and Hiccup were just messing around. Jack walked up to Hiccup, smiling.

"Hey," Jack said from behind Hiccup. Hiccup jumped. He turned around to face Jack. Hiccup drew out a breathe of relief.

"Hey," He smiled.

_ Ahhhh, I just want to hug you! You're just too cute! I'm such a weirdo…_

"Is that Astrid girl always yelling at you?"

"Kind of. I don't mind though… I guess," Jack made a face.

"She your girlfriend?"

"What? No. Astrid? She's way out of my league," Hiccup waved a hand.

"You like her though?"

"Just a little…" Hiccup tapped his fingers together, looking down at the ground.

"Oh…" Jack's voice came out sad. Low and scratchy; almost like it cracked.

"Hey!" Hiccup said excitedly. "Why don't you and I take a ride on Toothless?" The idea of riding a dragon was new to Jack. He never really thought about it; considering he could fly himself. He couldn't say no to that grinning face. Jack smiled for like the hundredth time today.

"Sure," he gave Hiccup a nod. Hiccup grabbed Jack's wrist climbing Toothless, then pulling up Jack.

"Come on, buddy. Let's fly!" Toothless took off into the air. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist. He nuzzled his head into Hiccup's back. Hiccup felt warm. Not a sickly warm, but an addictive warm. "Is this your first time riding a dragon?" Jack nodded against Hiccup's back; the fur vest rubbing against Jack's flushed checks. "Oh, come on Jack; is it really that scary to where you are completely pressed up against me?"

_No, I just want to be close to you._

Instead of saying that out loud; Jack nodded his head yes.


	4. Getting Dark Out

It was getting dark out, and Hiccup was tired. But Jack didn't want the fun to end. They walked to Hiccup's house; Toothless in tow. They got to the door and Hiccup turned Jack. He looked a little embarrassed.

_Is he blushing? No, can't be._

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Sure, kiddo," Jack tousled Hiccup's hair.

"Kiddo?" Hiccup laughed.

_That laugh…_

"Yeah, _kiddo,_" Jack nudged Hiccup's shoulder. They both laughed. "Okay, so, I'll just get going… I guess." Jack started to walk; hoping to see the boy again soon.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack turned around. His staff on his shoulders; hand in his pocket. He had a sad smile on his face.

"Would you… would you like to stay here for the night?" Jack gave him a simple smile and nodded. They walked in going up stairs. Hiccup sat on his bed, awkwardly. Jack looked around. It was a pretty boring room, but Jack didn't mind. As long as he got to spend time with the one person who can see him. Visible in Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup patted the stop beside him. Jack complied, sitting next to him. They ended up lying next to each other; talking for hours. It went quite after Jack started to tell his story about waking up in a frozen lake.

"Hiccup?" he felt the figure next him shift and cuddle up next to him. Hiccup's arms wrapped around Jack's waist.

_Uhm, uh, uh, ah, yep, okay, um._

Jack was blushing. He felt warm. Not the sickly warm, but the addictive warm. Warm in Hiccup's arms.


End file.
